Alex, Lisa, and Maria OH MY!
by darkYuYubaka
Summary: O.k., so there's this princess that has the capability to destroy the world. The good news: She and her friends are not aware of this yet. Until they meet the YYH gang.Will she destroy or save the world? I dont know! I haven't finished the story yet! Expe
1. Chapter 1

Darkie: Another story that's not going to do well. -sighs-

Yusuke: Then why do you keep writing?

Darkie: Because I live to annoy you Yusuke.

-Yusuke glares-

Darkie: Anyway, I'm going to write a story that will probably go nowhere!

Kurama: That's not to encouraging.

Darkie: Yeah, well, I can't actually say I'm a encouraging person. Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Darkie does not own anything besides the names of her own characters.

Darkie: Okey Dokey! Start!

* * *

Three girls walk down through the woods making their way to the mall. On the left there was the darkest looking girl name Alexandria, or Alex as her friends called her. She pretty much dressed in black every day.The second girl (in the middle) was the loudest one, named Lisa, probably the most encouraging one. The last, but certainly not the least, girl was Maria. The shy, quiet, probably most sane one.

Lisa: So, which way do we go? They were heading towards the mall

Alex: Right.

Lisa: Right What?

Alex: No RIGHT! As in the direction!

Lisa: I knew that, just teasing.

Suddenly they heard a rustle in the trees that made everyone jump.

Maria: "What was that?"

Lisa: "Probably just a squirrel, nothing to worry about Mari!"

suddenly two red eyes were peering out from the bush

"AH!" All three girls screamed.

Alex: DIE ALUCARD!–throws a rock at the eyes-

: "OW!"

Alex: RUN!

They all turned around and hit the road as fast as they could.

-Back at the bush-

"Nice going Hiei!"

Hiei: "Not my fault my eyes are red."

"They practically glow in the dark!"

"Ahem!"

"Demons, go figure."

"Stupid eyes."

"SAY THE AGAIN!"

"AHEM!"

"Let's just get this over with."-.-;

"Yeah."

"Fine."

"Hn."

-back to the girls-

Lisa: "What was that?"

Alex: "Don't know, but we're here." bringing herself to a halt

Maria: "Shame I didn't think to bring my cell."

Alex: "We should be fine. Other people will be inside, it'd be hard to be able to suck our blood out with other people screaming."

Lisa: "What the heck is an Alucard anyway?"

"The king of Vampires!" She said enthusiastically

Lisa: O.O "No more vampire movies for you."

Maria: "Maybe we should go inside. You know, BEFORE THEY COME!"

Alex: "That's a good idea."

Lisa: Let us hurry.

-An hour later, in the mall-

Alex: "Hey. Is it just me or have thosefour guys been following us for the past 10 mins."

Maria: Don't know, I guess. I haven't really been paying attention.

Lisa: Don't say that Alex. Your making me more nervous after that whole Alucard situation."

Alex: Well, if they get any closer, then we panic.

Mari: What will we do then?

Alex: I don't know. Run?

Lisa: That might not be the smartest trick in the book .But-

Maria: I suppose we're not too smart of people!

By this time they were on the escalator when they notice that the four men were coming closer.

Maria: Run?

Lisa: Sure why not!

Alex: Before they get to us.

Suddenly, they took off in a sprint in different directions.(That wasn't exactly planed)The four men also went off in different directions. (two went after one)

# Lisa, and the "Vampire"#

Lisa: AH! Leave me alone!

Hiei: Get back here and I won't hurt you! (he's running after her if you haven't figured that out)

Lisa: YEAH RIGHT!

Hiei: What makes you think I'm lying? -.-

Lisa: Stalker!

She grabs a book from the nearest book store and throws it.

Hiei: .

-Silence-

"Do me a favor, don't wake up." and with that she turned and ran

#Maria and the Red head guy#

Kurama: I'd prefer not to chase you. Just come along quietly.

Maria: No!

She turned and hid in a plant store, which would porbably be the BIGGEST mistake of her life. Just when she thought she would be safe and in the clear, a plant grabbed her hand.

Maria: AH!

Kurama: Don't try to struggle to much. You'll only get yourself injured."

#Alex and the 2 weirdoes O.o#

Kuwabara: Get back here!

Alex: Drop dead!

Kuwabara: In your dreams!

Suddenly the guy dressed in green appeared out of nowhere.

Alex: Get! Lost!

She threw a puch to get him out of her way, and wouldn't you know it, it worked! There's a first for everything folks.

Yusuke: .

Alex continued to run without looking back at the guy.

Kuwabara: Great! Now I lost her.

stares at Yusuke

Kuwabara: So much for being the #1 Punk at school.

Alex: Hopefully……I..won't…run into……them….again.

Suddenly one comes around the corner while the other comes from the other side.

Alex: AH!

Lisa: AH!

CRASH!

"Where's Maria?" they both asked

Lisa: Don't know! I hoped you were with her!

Let me go!

A&L: Maria?

They sneek around the corner to see one of the men holding a GIANT GREEN VINE? Wow, don't see that everyday of the week.And Maria was in it.

-.- "Will you please stop it. I'm not going to harm you." Said the guys siting on a rock.

Maria: Says you.

Lisa:What are we going to do?

Alex just shrugged. "Do you think I know everything?"

HEY!

Their stood a very mad Hiei and Yusuke, with a big lump on each head.

L&A: EEK!

They ran towards Kurama without thinking.

Lisa: Gimme!

She grabbed the vine outta the shocked Kurama's hand who sorta looked like this O.O

Alex: We'll get you outta the freaky thing as soon as we lose them.

Maria: Just keep going! They're gaining!

Alex: What you got?

Lisa: To throw?

Alex: DUH!

Lisa: A book.

Alex: -.-; A book

Lisa: YOU GOT ANYTHING BETTER?

She tossed a book towards Alex

Alex: Was hoping for a hammer but it will do!

She throws the book at Hiei and Yusuke causing them to pass out...again

Alex: RUN!

They eventually out run the two conscious ones while they were seeing if their friends were still alive.

-an hour later-

Lisa: Let's get you out of this…….THING, Maria.

Lisa took one end of the vine and Alex grabbed the other as they started to pull until the vine until it eventually gave.

Maria: Freedom!

Alex: Sweet freedom.

Maria: So, where we go from here?

Lisa: Home I guess.

Alex: Home? HOME?...o.k., fine.

Lisa: .;

Maria: Let's hurry. I don't want to see them again.

-So they go home, simple right?-

-8:00 am Monday morning walking to school-

Lisa: To tired to go to school.

Alex: Zip it. You're not the only one.

Lisa: You are ALWAYS crabby in the morning.

Maria: Guys? Look.

The guys from yesterday were standing in the middleof the sanded path. Two of them with big red lumps on their heads.

"Oh My God, they're conscious." Said Alex with an evil grin on her face

"Shut Up! You were lucky last time! This time, You're coming with us!" Shouted the guy in the green .

"Bite me! We're not going anywhere! Creepy Stalkers!" Shouted Lisa looking pretty annoyed.

"Calm down, we are not-" but the green guy interrupted him-

"Grrrrrrrr………..Come here!" he ran after her

Lisa: EEK!

That sent her running for her life, in fact no one ever saw her run so fast, but I suppose, when a creepy guy is chasing you……

"Run for your life Lisa!" Shouted Alex

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"WATCH OUT!" Pointed Maria

KA BAM!

Well, Alex got whacked on the head by a ……fist? Yeah fist! Lets go with that.

"ALRIGHT! WHO DID THAT? "Man was Alex annoyed, unfortunately for the guy in the blue, he was sitting there with a fist shaped hand.

"YOUR GOING DOWN, PUNK!" She reached in her pocket and pulled out a very intimidating hammer, yep a hammer.

Kuwabara: O.O AH!

That set off yet another chase, this time Alex chasing the blue guy.

Maria looked around and noticed the red head guy that captured her yesterday and suddenly got really scared.

Maria: O.O Eep!

She scurried off after that.

"I'm the nicest person here and she runs from me. -sighs-"

"Had bad experiences, perhaps."Said the "vampire" guy

Kurama: Perhaps.

During this wonderfully short conversation everyone happened to catch up with each other and are no pounding the pulp out of each other……..except Maria, she's just keeping her distance from the red guy.

"Ahem……….. AHEM!"

That caused everyone to stop right in their tracks.

"What do you want Botan?" Said the green guy

Alex: Ha! I told you one day Lisa that we would all die at a very young age! She leads the River Stinx!

Lisa: How can you tell?

Alex: She has an oar.

Lisa: What's that have to do with anything?

Alex: I don't know, but it's REALLY COOL!

-ANIME FALL-

Alex: What?

Maria: It's unlike you, is all.

Botan: Well, if you don't mind, we really need you to come with us.

Lisa: Why?

Alex: Sure!

Maria:Wait, Alex, why should we go for her? We didn't go for the other guys.

Alex: Yeah well, they could be killers or something.

Maria: How do you know she's not?

Lisa: You ask too many questions, Maria!

Botan: All will be explained later.

"…………….."

A&L&M: Okey dokes!

Hiei: Well that was simple enough.

Botan: Alright! Let's go!

* * *

Darkie: Chapter ends there! MUAHAHAHA!

Hiei: FINALLY!

Darkie: You no likey?

Hiei: No, I don't like it.

Darkie: Good! I'll continue then!

Hiei: -.-

Darkie: Anyway……. Review please:)


	2. Learning is too much work!

Darkie: I like to say Thank You! To the reviews I got! –gets all teary- You Guys……Are the BEST!

Hiei: Grow up.

Darkie: Hey! I was in the moment! –mumbles- Stupid Hiei…..

Yusuke: Aren't you suppose to be doing something?

Darkie: Oh Yeah! Excellent memory Yusuke! You deserve a cookie! Too bad I don't have any right now.

Yusuke: ohhhhhhhhh………

Darkie: Oh well, I'll get you that cookie later. DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer- Darkie does not own anything that deals with YYH, but does own her own characters.

* * *

Alex, Lisa, and Maria sat there in Koenma's office listening to the rather small prince talk. They still couldn't believe how they got here, through a portal, and how the Prince of the sprit world was a toddler, but no one can believe that. But this whole junk about demons, and gems, and stuff went WAY over their heads.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" said a calm Koenma.

Lisa raised her hand and asked "What was that part about Demons?"

"Did you understand anything I just said?"

"No not really" all three girls replied. Well that caused everyone to fall anime style.

"LISTEN! Your all demons, a demon guy is stalking your friendpoints to Maria who has the ability to DESTORY THE WORLD!" shouted a very agitated Yusuke.

"Oh." Answered Lisa

"Who would want to capture poor, innocent Maria." Answered Alex putting an arm around her best buddy, "Maria wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Well, it doesn't really matter because the demon after you WILL kill you if you stand in his way and take Maria for himself." Replied Koenma.

"I don't understand, why me?" There fell an awkward silence, no one spoke for awhile.

"Because," Koenma finally spoke up,"you are his daughter."

DUH DUH DUH DUMMMMMM…..

"Wow, you're related to a demon Mi. How are your reactions?" Questioned Lisa while pulling out a pen and pad of paper trying to appear like a news reporter.

"Shocked, disturbed, and scared."

"Of the demon?"

"No, of you. Knock it off!"

"So what do you suggest we do? Give up our friend?" Alex said, breaking up the fight.

"No, you'll go into training." replied Koenma.

"Oh yeah! That will work! "Hi, my name is Lisa and I'm a demon! Would you mind training me?" yeah that will really work."

"Relax. I have a master ready to train you, although she's not exactly use to training demons." Koenma replied, not being amused by her sarcasm.

"Who?" asked all three.

"Her name is Genki, a master in martial arts."

"That's great….." Lisa stated after a long silence. "But have you forgotten that WE HAVE LIVES TO LIVE? We can't just go off to train with this Genki! We have school and clubs and-"

"Already taken care of!" answered Koenma, standing on his desk with a proud look on his face.

"What about our parents?" They'll have this whole world looking for us." This time Alex spoke up.

"Yeah well that is a problem………..oh well!"

Anime Fall.

She yelled directly in his face "Did you not just hear me?"

Now he yelled even louder in her face, (becoming a screaming contest, no?)"Yeah, well I can't let you go back to your homes! He will surely find you there."

"Sooo……." She replied

"Sooo….." He replied

blink blink(alex)

blink blink(koenma)

"……."(alex)

grin(koenma)

She finally gave out a long sigh, knowing that he wanted them to go with this Genki really badly, but………………she made her decision. "NO!"

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE!" He pleaded.

"Grrrr-"

"Alex." Called Maria

"'Es?"

"Maybe we should, uh, you know, listen to them."

"You'll do anything won't you?"

"Well, you know I never met my father. So maybe they're telling the truth." She gave those puppy dog eyes that makes everybody want to be her friend.

Once again, that long sigh came out until Lisa butted in-"We'll believe you."

"Lisa!" She shouted not quite expecting that to come from Lisa.

"We all know you can't say no to her when she pulls out those eyes." Lisa put an arm around Maria and grinned. "So we'll give it a try. And if we don't like it, we'll kill them all, run away, and blow up Japan. KABOOM!" all the while she was giving hand motions too.

"Yeah right." Said the "vampire" guy

"That reminds me. Who are you?" ask Alex, who was pretty much clueless on their names.

That caused the guy in the green to grin." WE are the Spirit Detectives!" he said in one of those proud stances. You know, with the fist on the hips and the chest thrust out. "My name is Yusuke Urameshi."

"You're a messy?" questioned Alex with a puzzled look on her face.

"NO! Urameshi! It's my last name!" shouted Yusuke

"If you say so…..."she whispered,"And I thought you has a weird last name, Lisa."

-.- "Anyway, how bout the rest?" An annoyed tone came out as she spoke

This time the red head stepped up." Well, you can call me Kurama, the one in the black's name is Hiei. And the one with the orange hair is Kuwabara."

"Oh………." All three said in unison

"Yeah, well, now that you all know each other, GET OUT! I have a lot of paperwork to do so SCRAM! Shouted Koenma, throwing them all out of the office.

"But we don't even know where this Genki lives! We've never been to Japan before!" cried Lisa.

"Zip it, we'll bring you to her." Yusuke said, glaring at Alex for messing up his last name.

"I'M SORRY, O.K?"

"Whatever."

Kurama decided to take this opportunity to speak up, "Let us go before Yusuke blows up."

"WHAT WAS THAT FOX BOY!"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Kurama replied while snickering.

Hiei spoke up now, "The whole yelling thing is starting to give me a headache. Let's go."The rest stood up from thier position and started to walk away. So that's how they all met. They walked out into the distance with Kuwabara sorta, uh, what's the kind way to say it? Tripping in an embarrassing way. Lol

* * *

Darkie: Yes, well that wasn't a very funny chapter, but it was informative!

Yusuke: She pronounced my name wrong.

Alex: Grow up Yusuke.

Darkie: Yeah well, your name is difficult to pronounce, if you've never seen the show before.

Yusuke: Whatever.

Darkie: Review PLEASE!


	3. The Forest We Hate!

Darkie: PRAISE THE LORD! It's chapter three!

All: Whoopee……

Darkie: You guys gotta be more enthusiastic.

Yusuke: Excuse me for hating to be mocked on the net.

Kuwabara: I'm gonna request a bigger part.

Darkie: Yeah, yeah……….. DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: Darkie does not own anything relating to YYH

* * *

Ch.3- The Forest We Hate!

"I knew I would probably have to train another dimwit one day, but I never thought I would have to train three." Said the master called Genki. She sat there sipping her tea, looking at her "Wonderful" three new students. That made them have an anime sweatdrop, they sorta looked like this right now. -.-;

"Why me?"

"try to put up with them." Said Yusuke with an evil grin on his face, like a HA HA! Grin.

"Watch it dimwit, they probably behave better than you and they could probably beat you too."

"Why is it always me you have to pick on? Never say anything rude to Kuwabara or anything."

"He's not my apprentice."

"Ya here that? I could beat you up, Mr. Messy." Alex said with a smirk.

"Shut Up."

"Your both idiots." Hiei said under his breath.

"What was that?" Shouted Yusuke

"You don't have too many nice friends, Mr.- I mean- Yusuke." Said Lisa speaking up.

" Quit all of you!" Came a sudden shout from Genki. Everyone remainded silent……….a really long silence…………it was really long until Kuwabara sneezed. That caused the three girls to crack up laughing because they are retarded and laugh at practically anything.

"What so funny about sneezing?" Questioned Kuwabara.

"You wouldn't understand." Said Lisa speaking in between laughs.

"So much for breaking the longest record of silence." Mumbled Genki under her breath."EVERYONE!"

Once again, silence.

"Yukina will show you to the room you will be staying at while you're here."

Then, right on Q, came out a short girl with blue/green hair. Come to think about it, she was almost as short as Hiei. Actually, she was shorter if you take in his hair, which the girls thought was sorta creepy.

"Hello." Spoke up the girl called Yukina.

Maria was the only one that said Hi, Lisa nodded her head and Alex………well Alex stared at her.

That's sorta when Lisa nudged her in the ribs "Alex! It's rude to stare."

"Wha? Oh, sorry, it's just, did anyone ever tell you, you look similar to hiei."

"Well, no. I guess I sort of do." replied Yukina

Alex then sent a glance towards Hiei, if he was human, his face would be red with embarrassment, but since he is a demon, and since he's got to be all cool, his eyes just widen and his face turned slightly pink.

_He must have a crush on her. Oh! Score! Blackmail man. Gotta love it._ Alex grinned with amusement

"Hey. Are you alright?" Spoke up Maria who was looking at Hiei like he had two heads.

"Hn." Was all he said. In fact that's pretty much all he ever says.

"I think-"

"Let's talk about something else shall we?" Kurama said cutting off the VERY lucky Alex,"Uh, Genki?" .;

"Yes, of course." Obviously catching something the others couldn't. Then came the lovely silence…………and silence…..and silence….until.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR? OUTSIDE NOW!" Shouted a very angry Genki.

"Yes ma'am!" they said as the three girls ran outside.Yusuke stood there laughing his head off.

"What are you laughing at dimwit? I never said I wasn't training you too!"

"What?"

"NOW!"

Soon, everybody was out there either out of fear or out of the fact that they wanted to stick around and see someone break and cry under the fear. Either way everyone was out there.

"Nice to know you all could make it." The master said with a smirk.

"Hey wait a min-" began Alex until she wascut off again by Kurama whowhispered" Just let it go, if you know what's good for you."

While she might not like the idea of letting an old woman boss her around, she decided to keep quite for her own good.

"Alright, you see the end of the forest over there?" Genki pointed out into the distance to a tree bearly noticable.

"Oh please, not this again." Mumbled Yusuke

"I really don't want to go through this again." Complained Kuwabara

"You all will be running 5 laps back and forth through this forest. I'll start out slow and work up."

"What?" screamed Lisa and Alex. Even Maria let out a peep of sorrow.

"Don't go too easy on us, old lady." Mumbled Alex under her breath.

"Go!"

They all started out in a run. But, of course, since Yusuke and Kuwabara have down this before, they got ahead start and Kurama and Hiei, being such the demon experts, weren't too far behind. Leaving the other girls in the dust.

"Which way, left or right?" asked Maria pausing for a breath.

"Hmmmmmmm………left!"shouted Alex pointing in the direction she yelled.

"Then we're going right." Said her other two "best" friends in unison.

"YOUR NOT VERY NICE!" (Doesn't tis remind you of a DBZ moment?)

"Oh, well. See ya later Alex!" Waved Lisa as she walked right, Maria not too far behind. They were aware all too well about Alex's lousy sense of directions, and they didn't feel like putting up with it.

"Fine! I'll go off by myself!" Alex shouted before she turned away herself and started walking the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, back at the spirit detective ranch

_I'm gonna win this, I'm gonna win this…… _repeated the ever so confident Yusuke in his mind. He was so certain he was going to win this race. He remembered what had happened the last time he was in this forest and wasn't going to make the same mistake again, good luck to the others. But wouldn't you know it, a black flash caught his glance, he suddenly did an anime fall. "HOW THE HECK DID HIEI MAKE IT THIS FAR?"

"We're faster than you give us credit Yusuke." Said Kurama speeding past the dumbfounded Yusuke.

_I'm not letting these guys beat me. No sir!_

Then, all of the sudden, Kuwabara ran past him. "Better hurry up Urameshi if you want to beat me!" He went on with a grin on his face and giggling out of sight.

"O.K.! That's it! Kurama and Hiei are one thing but when Kuwabara starts whipping my butt, THAT'S when I draw the line!" He then lept up and started running to catch up with the guys. You gotta love the friendly competition they have between each other.

Back at the partner ranch

" You sure you know where we're going?" questioned Maria for about the third time since they slipt up with Alex. "Maybe Alex's sense of direction was actually right this time."

"No way, not Alex. She's probably following us behind the bushes or something right now. YOU HEAR THAT ALEX?" Shouted Lisa, looking more paanoid than normal.

"Lisa, no one's here."

"Well then what was that noise I heard in the bushes awhile back?"

"Noise? Bushes? Why'd you have ta go and say that?" Maria said bringing her hands up to her mouth and biting on a nail.

"Uh, right. Sorry."

The noise came again

"What was that?" questioned Maria, looking around.

"Probably just the wind, or Alex."

"Alex wouldn't do that to us, no matter what."

"Yeah right, come on out Alex."

No reply

"I know your there Alex."

Another movement could be heard in the bush that Lisa walked towards.

"I don't think you should walk there, Lisa-"

"Ah, it's alright."

"Lisa, I think we need to keep moving-"

"Don't worry, we'll just find Alex and move on as a group. Alex….."

"Lisa I don't think-"

"What's that?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" Alex said to no one in particular

"That sounded familiar………..Maria? Naw!" She continued to walk on, then paused again. "But what if……….naw!" again she walked on "But…..YA KNOW WHAT!" The getting very frustrated, she ran off to where her friends supposedly went.

"Did you hear that?" Kurama asked Hiei

"Don't know, those foolish girls probably ran into a demon."

"Should we be alarmed?"

Hiei thought about this for a long moment, a very long moment, but then he said "I don't get paid to save defenseless girls."

"You don't get paid at all, Hiei"

"Excellent point. I guess it won't hurt, we'll be done before those fools ever finish their third lap." He was referring to Kuwabara, who was huffing and puffing as he was tring to reach the top of the hill.

"Let's go then."

With that statement, they ran off in the direction they heard the scream.

* * *

Darkie: Oh, the joys of suspense.

Alex: They are so joyful.

Lisa: Why the thing have to jump out at me?

Darkie: You just seemed so innocent, I couldn't resist.

Lisa: Meanie.

Darkie: Yeah, I get that alot. Review please:)


End file.
